


Craving

by Mischief11



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, u wont see the end coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will walks in on Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

Sam Witwicky looked around careful before sneaking across to the next hall. It was a couple weeks after the battle in Egypt and everyone had retired to the NEST base and Sam was dying for a little piece of heaven. If Rachet found out about this he would go ballistic and lecture that such things were unhealthy. Bee would only blink in confusion and go along with it and Optimus will only shake his head in amusement so Sam was on his own. The others would surely agree but would they truly understand? Could they understand the craving? The pure sweet need of it all? He seriously doubted it as he was sure this lust was his and his alone. Sam looked around careful before entering a room that was empty and smiled happily that now he could scratch this itch that was killing him inside. He turned his back to the door and reached for it as his heart start working over time that he finally had time to do what need to be done. So lost in thoughts he didn't notice the door open silently behind him. Sam held it in his hands and was pleased at how warm it was but before he could get down to business a voice stopped him.

"I don't believe it." Sam whipped around shocked to see Major William Lennox standing behind him and locking the door.

"Will, um uh, hi?" his brain was shot to hell and his tongue seemed to have tagged along for the ride as he couldn't think of an excuse to say to the older man.

"Hi? I catch you at this and all you can say is hi? I knew you were up to something when I saw you sneaking around the hall but never this."

Sam glanced down and bit his lip when Will walked closer to him. "You wouldn't understand."

To Sam's credit he never suspected what was coming. "But I do understand Sam. There is really nothing to hide." Will voice suddenly went low and Sam saw the same aching need that he himself felt in the other man's eyes. Finally, someone who understands. "I care about what happens to you, you know? So there don't need to be no more sneaking around. We can do it together."

"No," Sam said smiling, "no more sneaking around."

"Good. Now why don't we finish what you started? Don't want Rachet to walk in on us."

Sam nodded before pulling out the Reese's cups and handing one to Will. Together they satisfied their chocolate craving.


End file.
